The Pirate Life for Me
by Sanura Bey
Summary: As a baby she was found abandoned on the door step.. Now as a young woman Nicole Swann will help hunt down her sister with Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner. What will she be willing to do for her sister to survive?


"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me..." I stood by Elizabeth as she sang and stared out into the water. I'd always been more comfortable next to the ocean, and now we'd be living next to it. "...drink up me hearties, yo, ho..." suddenly she gasped in shock beside me and I turned to see Mr. Gibbs.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call 'em down on us?" he asked her and I gave him a small look.

"Mr. Gibbs." I looked behind him to see Captain Norrington glaring sternly at Mr. Gibbs with father next to him. "That will do."

"She was sinning about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog- mark my words." Mr. Gibbs told him.

"Consider them marked. On your way." Captain Norrington told him.

"'Aye, Captain." Mr. Gibbs said as he walked away.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth said to Captain Norrington.

"I agree." I said from next to her.

"Think again, Miss Swan. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirates brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop." he told us before smiling at us and my eyes widened.

"Captain Norrington... I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughters." father told him.

"My apologies, Governor." Captain Norrington said before walking away.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Elizabeth told our father.

"And that's what concerns me. Elizabeth, dear... we will be landing in Port Royal very soon, and beginning our new lives. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport ourselves as befits our class and station?" Father asked her looking at the both of us.

"Yes, father." She said before turning and walking away.

"Nicole, I want you to keep an eye out for your sister." Father told me.

"Yes, father." I said walking to her before she suddenly turned around.

"Look! A boy! In the water!" she called out, making everyone run to the side of the ship and look in the water. Sure, enough there was a boy on some wood just drifting.

"Man overboard!" Captain Norrington called out.

"Boy overboard!" Elizabeth said, following his example.

"Fetch a hook! Haul him out of there!" Captain Norrington orders were followed by quick movement and activity on the deck. Sailors used a boat hook to snag the boy he the passed. Captain Norrington and Father hauled him aboard, and lay him on the deck with Elizabeth and I trying to get a closer look. "He's still breathing."

"Where did he come from?" Father asked no one in particular.

"Mary mother of God ..." We all looked away from the boy to see the sea was no longer empty. Wreckage from a ship littered the water along with the bodies of its crew. What was left of the ship's hull Burned, a ragged British flag hanging limply from the stern. The H.M.S. Dauntless slipped silently through it all. The scene called for hushed voices.

"What happened here?" Father asked quietly.

"An explosion in the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Captain Norrington suggested.

"Lot of good it did them." Father gave Mr. Gibbs a look. "Everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it! Pirates!"

"There is no proof of that. It could have been an accident. Captain, these men were protection. If there is even the slightest chance one of those poor devils is still alive, we cannot abandon them!" Father told him and I could see on the Captain's face he didn't want to go and check every single body, but he wouldn't disobey an order either.

"Of course not, Governor. Come about and strike the sails! Unlash the boats! Gunnery crew... jackets off the cannons! Hope for the best...prepare for the worst. Move the boy aft. We'll need the deck clear." The captain said and two sailors lifted the boy. I ignored them for the most part and stared at the site on the water. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the rail and I looked up to see father.

"Nicole, I want you to accompany the boy and your sister." he told me and I nodded my head to him. I walked to where Elizabeth and the boy were to see him awake and holding onto her wrist.

"I'm watching over you, Will." I heard her saw as I watched them. He past out again and I walked past them to stare out into the water again. "You're a pirate." I turned to her and saw her holding a golden medallion in her hand with a skull on it. I glanced up to see Caption Norrington, giving orders and moving to us. I quickly took the necklace from her and hid it under my coat.

"Did he speak?" The captain asked us.

"His name is Will Turner - that's all I found out." Elizabeth told him, slightly nervous.

"Very good." he said hurrying off. Elizabeth and I walked to the stern of the ship and examine the gold medallion. A wisp of wind came, and we looked up, out over the sea, moving through the fog, silent as a ghost, was a large sailing ship, a schooner with black sails. We stared, too frightened to move, or cry out. The ship was then obscured by the fog it as it passed - but not the mizzen-top, and there hung the frightening skull and crossbones of the Jolly Roger. I looks from it to the medallion - the skull on the flag was the same as the one on the medallion. Fog surrounded and closed in on the black ship - except for the black flag. As I watched, the skull appears to turn and grin at us. I shuts my eyes tightly and awoke.


End file.
